La Decisión de Sakura
by Uchiha-Ireth
Summary: Sakura y Lee ya han partido para buscar a Naruto y los demás!3 CAP UP!También e puesto unas aclaraciones sobre el fic.Dejen RW
1. Cap1: Sola

**Cap.1: Sola**

Sola,asi sentía desde hacía unos días,desde que había visto como dos de sus amigos y algunos compañeros suyos se marchaban de la aldea.

Llevaba 4 días encerrada en su casa,se pasaba horas mirando una fotografia en donde aparecia ella con sus dos amigos y su maestro.Sentada en la repisa de la ventana con los cabellos que se movian al compas del viento,miraba y lloraba sobre la foto,la apretaba contra su pecho y sollozaba,¿por qué había tenido que irse?no habóa podido detenerlo,se maldecia todos los días por no hacer puesto mas de su parte para que él se quedara,para que sigiera a su lado,pero no,Uchiha Sasuke se había ido.

Uzumaki Naruto,su otro compañero de equipo se había ido con cuatro compañeros a rescatar a Sasuke y ella había tenido que quedarse en la aldea,allí mirando siempre al horizonte,con la vana esperanza de que su madre entrara por la puerta gritandole que Naruto había vuelto con Sasuke y que los tres otra vez juntos podrían seguir haciendo misiones con su maestro Kakashi-sensei.Pero eso no pasaría,ella,Haruno Sakura,la chica mas inteligente de la aldea lo sabía muy bien,Sasuke no cederia tan facilmente,tenía metida muy adentro de él el pensamiento de la venganza hacía su hermano Itachi,su maldito hermano,lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haber combertido a Sasuke en el muchacho que era ahora,por su culpa Sasuke se venderia al mismisimo diablo con tal de vencerle o conseguir poder.Todo por su culpa.

Ella quería dejar de que se una carga para ellos dos,quería ser fuerte y ser de ayuda por una vez en su vida,queria dejar de ser tan lista y ser mas fuerte,aprender mas tecnicas,quería ir a buscar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta...pero...¿quién en su sano juicio querría entrenarla y acompañarla a esa locura?

¡Toc,toc-se oyeron golpes en la puerta

¿qué quieres-preguntó Sakura

tienes visita,le digo que pase o mejor que vuelva en otro momento-preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

¿quién es-preguntó,seguro que sería Ino que vendría otra vez a sermonearle por no haber podido hacer que Sasuke se quedara,pero no dijo ese nombre

Lee-san-dijo su madre

esta bien-dijo,acto seguido la puerta se abrió y un ruido de muletas irrumpio la habitación.La puerta se cerró.

Sakura-chan¿como te encuentras-preguntó Lee sin atreverse a moverse

pues como siempre-dijo dejando la fotografia encima de la mesa que tenía a sus pies.Lee la observó y un alo de tristeza se apoderó de el-por favor no te quedes ahí de pie,sientate-dijo señalandole la silla,Lee accedio

¿como va tu pierna-preguntó dejando de mirar el cielo

mejor,Tsunade-sama me dijo que dentro de nada podría volver a entrenar-dijo sonriendo,Sakura dibujo una pequeña sonrisa,la primera en muchos días.

Sakura-chan,no soporto verte así de triste,dime que puedo hacer,sabes que haría cualquier cosa-dijo Lee

Sakura suspiro...no...no podía hacer nada-lo siento Lee-san,no puedes hacer nada-dijo Sakura

no deberias de quedarte aquí sentada,deberias de salir ahí fuera y dejarle bien claro al mundo que no solamente eres una chica inteligente,si no mucho mas,que eres fuerte y que no cedes ante nada-dijo Lee.Sakura lo miró...entonces lo pensó,a lo mejor él...

Lee-san,¿podrías ayudarme?

ayudarte¿a qué-preguntó

quiero que me ayudes a entranarme,quiero entrenar contigo y que me ayudes a aprender algunas tecnicas...quiero...quiero ser fuerte para ir en busca de Sasuke-kun-dijo sin apartar la vista del sorprendido Lee

¿quieres ir en busca de Sasuke?¡eso es una locura-dijo Lee

entonces,no me ayudas a entrenar...no vas a acompañarme-dijo Sakura tristemente

claro que voy a acompañarte y a entrenarte,pero esto es una locura-dijo Lee antes de que Sakura se echase a sus brazos dandole las gracias una y mil veces mas

bueno,entonces mañana paso a por ti y comenzaremos el entrenamiento,yo aun no podré hacerlo contigo,pero podré supervisate-dijo Lee-es tarde,debo de irme,Gai-sensei se preguntará donde estoy.

vale-dijo Sakura acompañandole hasta la puerta

entonces hasta mañana-dijo Lee caminando por la calle

adiós-dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta y entrando a su casa.Empezó a prepararse la mochila con todos sus accesorios,kunais,shurikens etc...su madre que entraba como todos los días con la bandeja de la cena se quedó perpleja en la puerta al ver como su hija preparaba la mochila con todo lo necesario para...¿una mision?

Sakura?¿¿que haces-preguntó su madre

preparandome la mochila,mañana me voy a entrenar,no creo que venga en todo el día,asi que preparame comida para mañana porfavor-dijo Sakura buscando su ropa,su madre dejo la bandeja en la mesa y salió de la habitación.Al salir una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Rock Lee estaba sentado en un banco esperando a alguién.Esa persona no tarde en aparecer delante suya

¿y bien-preguntó una voz

ella quiere que le entrene...pero no creo que yo solo pueda supervisar su entrenamiento

no te preocupes,yo también la ayudaré,al fin y al cabo soy su maestro-dijo la voz de Kakashi-sensei

entonces usted también la ayudará-preguntó

si,voy a enseñarle unas cuantas tecnicas,pero eso será mas al final,primero quiero que tu le enseñes tus tecnicas de taijutsu,primeto tiene que mejorar el fisico,luego pasaremos al tecnicas mas precisas,cuento contigo Lee-dijo Kakashi

pero,¿por qué tenia interés en que Sakura-chan comenzara un entrenamiento-preguntó

porque ella tiene muchisimo potencial...ademas de que me e dado cuenta de que tiene una tecnica especial...es algo como una tecnica de linea sucesoria,pero no es sucesoria...me di cuenta en una de las misiones,Sasuke y Naruto no saben nada de esa tecnica

y que poder tiene esa tecnica-preguntó Lee sorprendido

pues para serte sincero,es algo parecida al Sharingan,pero mas poderosa y no gasta tanto Chakra,quiero conseguir que la controle.

fascinante-dijo Lee con los ojos muy abiertos-no se preocupe,yo la entrenare en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y potenciaré su fuerza fisica-dijo Lee

bien,entonces hasta mañana-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo.Lee se quedó un momento pensado y luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía su casa.

Bueno espero poder poner pronto el proximo capitulo(si sk me aclaro porque todo esto en inglés...XD).Bueno,espero reviews para ver como voy¡¡Besos!


	2. Cap2:Entrenamiento

**Cap.2: Entrenamiento**

Aquel día Sakura se despertó muy contenta.Estaba muy feliz,por fin iban a saber todos como era la verdadera Haruno Sakura.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana,el sol le dió en toda la cara y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.Observó el cielo,hoy no llovia...hoy el día era perfecto para el entrenamiento al que iba a someterse.

Miró el despertador, 8:27...había quedado con Lee-san a las 9:00 en el parque.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa y entró al comedor,allí su madre preparaba su comida para ese día,se acercó y le dió un beso de buenos días,su madre estaba muy contenta.

Subió al cuarto de baño a ducharse y a asearse.Las 8:40...se vistió y metió toda la comida en la mochila...8:45,salió de su casa y se dirigió hacía el parque.

Rock Lee esperaba sentado en el último banco del parque,lugar donde había quedado con Sakura para irse por los alrededores de este a entrenar.Miró su reloj,faltaban 2 minutos para que fueran las 9,levantó la vista y se fijo en el cielo,un brillante cielo azul alegraba el día,desde hacía 3 días que no salia el sol en la aldea,desde que Naruto y los demás se había marchado en busca de Sasuke.

De pronto sintió como alguién se paraba delante suya.

estoy lista-dijo Sakura

muy bien,sigueme-dijo Lee poniendose de pie y dirigiendose hacía un descampado no muy grande que estaba cerca del parque.

Al llegar,Lee dejó su mochila al pie de un árbol y se dirigió hacía Sakura,esta se fijo en que llevaba una hoja en una de sus manos.

bien,aquí tengo la primera parte de tu entrenamiento...ayer estube pensando como podíamos comenzar...y bueno,quiero que lo mires para ver que te parece-dijo pasandole la hoja,Sakura la hojeo.

1º/Parte(Entrenamiento Fisico-Potencial)

Comenzar por repartir el Chakra por lugares estrategicos del cuerpo hasta saber dominarlos(entrenamiento de andar sobre el agua,escalar árboles etc...)

Sakura siguió leyendo...al terminar,miró a Lee y sonrió

y bien...?-preguntó este

esta muy bien Lee,entonces a que esperamos...entonces primero los entrenamiento de andar sobre el agua y escalar árboles no?

si,es para que vea como controlas tu Chakra

Sakura sonrió...cerró los ojos y concentro su Chakra en los pies,despues camino hacía el árbol que tenía delante suya y lo trepó sin ningun problema.

perfecto!ahora vallamos a ese pequeño estanque que hay mas abajo-dijo Lee comenzando a caminar costera abajo.Sakura de un salto se puso a su lado y juntos caminaron hacía allá.

El día paso sin incidentes,Sakura controlaba a la perfección el Chakra y como en ese día su entrenamiento consistia en el control del Chakra,ambos se fueron pronto a casa.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó como el dñia anterior,con muchisima energia.Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacía el mismo claro que ayer.Al llegar vió un silueta,pero no era la de Lee...era mucho mas alta.

Se acercó y se dió cuenta de que era...

Kakashi-sensei!-dijo Sakura

hola Sakura!-dijo Kakashi levantando la mano para saludarla

que haces aquí?donde está Lee-san?-preguntó mirando alrededor

hoy no a podido venir ya que tenía que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama para que ella le viera su pierna.

ahhhh,bueno,entonces creo que me iré a casa...-dijo Sakura

¿a casa?lo siento Sakura,pero hoy yo seré tu entrenador-dijo Kakashi

pero Kakashi-sensei...eres mucho mas fuerte,ademas¿como sabes que me estoy entrenando?-preguntó

yo fuí quién le dijo a Lee-san que te convenciera para que te entrenaras-dijo Kakashi mirandola

¿y para que querias que me entrenara?

porque se del potencial que tienes Sakura,y es una pena que no lo saques a flote,yo seré quién te enseñe nuevas tecnicas,Lee se encargará del combate cuerpo a cuerpo,ya que el es mucho mejor que yo en ese tema-dijo Kakashi

Sakura soló sonrió

bein,ayer os estube observando,veo que aun sigues dominando perfectamente el Chakra,me alegro...hoy quiero que comenzemos con una tecnica...es parecida al Chidori,pero esta requiere menos cantidad de Chakra,aunque de potencia supera a la del Chidori

¿Chidori?-preguntó,sabía que había oido ese nombre en alguna parte

si,la tecnica que le enseñe a Sasuke-dijo Kakashi

ah,si,ya la recuerdo"como para no recordarla"-pensó recordando ese combate que tubieron Sasuke y Naruto en la azotea del hospital unos días antes de que Sasuke se marchará...así que iba a aprender una tecnica mejor...

perfecto,Kakashi-sensei,enseñemela-dijo Sakura

bien,primero quiero que te relajes...no pienses en nada,esto es parecido al entrenamiento con los árboles,pero en vez de concentrar tu Chakra en los pies,intenta hacerlo en las manos...tienes que conseguir esto-dijo Kakashi,entonces en su mano comenzó a aparecer una bola de Chakra,al principio era normal,pero luego comenzaron a salirle pequeños puntos azules en la esfera...entonces Kakashi apuntó hacía un árbol.Una gran masa de polvo cubrió la zona,cuando se disipó,Sakura pudo observar que en el lugar donde había estado el árbol no quedaba nada.

El Katshen-dijo cerrando el puño donde antes había estado la esfera.Miró a una Sakura sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios...

quiero aprender ese Katshen cueste,lo que cueste.

Y valla si lo fue aprendiendo...a los 3 días Sakura ya lo dominaba,Kakashi le enseño otras tecnicas mas normales...como la de los clones de agua o algunas de su largisimo repertorio.

Lee no apareció hasta pasada una semana y ese día llegó sin muletas

Lee-san!-dijo Sakura mirandolo,pero sin dejar de pegarle golpes a un enorme tronco de árbol en el que ya habían desaparecido varios trozos de corteza.

ohhh,Lee!-dijo Kakashi-veo que ya te han quitado las muletas

si,ahora podré comenzar a enseñarle a Sakura-chan los combates cuerpo a cuerpo

bueno,yo ya había empezado con lo practico...¡Sakura,puedes descansar!-dijo Kakashi

ni hablar-dijo pegandole todavia mas fuerte...

Sakura,deberias descansar...llevas así 4 horas-dijo Kakashi

esta bien...-dijo Sakura,le dió un última patada que dejó al pobre tronco sin una rama.Lee la miró sorprendido

veo que has mejorado-dijo Lee

si,Kakashi-sensei me a enseñado muchas tecnicas y ayer empezamos con el cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Sakura cogiendo un plato de arroz de los que había traido Kakashi para almorzar.

lo siento Lee,pero solo e traido almuerzo para dos-dijo Kakashi

no os preocupeis,yo ya e almorzado-dijo sentandose-por cierto,Sakura-chan¿como has conseguido tana fuerza en una semana...?-preguntó

e seguido el consejo de Kakashi-sensei de pensar que el tronco es la cara de alguién a quién odio...-dijo sin darle importancia y dejando el plato en la manta del suelo.Se acercó al árbo, y comenzó a golpearle de nuevo...

y si no es preguntar mucho¿en quién piensas Sakura-chan?-preguntó,Sakura dejó de golpear,Kakashi la miró esperando su reacción...de pronto Sakura dió tal puñetazo que atravesó el árbol levantando mucho polvo...Sakura levantó la vista jadeando y miró a Lee

Orochimaru-dijo y volvió a darle una patada que acabó por destrozar el árbol...

Sakura!es el tercer tronco que te cargas esta semana...-dijo Kakashi-sensei levantandose y acercandose a ella

lo siento...-dijo Sakura apretando los diente

no lo sientas...al menos has multiplicado tu fuerza,bien hecho-dijo poniendole las manos en los hombros-mi entrenamiento por hoy a concluido...Lee!-dijo mirandolo-te la dejo-dijo desapareciendo

bueno...entonces veamos como eres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo...pero antes¿odias a Orochimaru por lo que le hizo a Sasuke?

si-dijo Sakura-¿por qué quieres saberlo?

porque ya se que tengo que decir para que saques tu fuerza interior-dijo Lee-ahora,vamos a comenzar con un cobate cuerpo a cuerpo

Sakura sonrió y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bueno,siento mucho la tardanza pero con esto de los estudios,colegios y demás a una le quitan muchisimo tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo,dentro de nada empezará la "acción",jejejeje.Muxos besos!**

**Luna Kyouyama:Muxas gracias x tu review y si,este fic no es Yaoi,ya verás como sigue la historia,espero que te halla gustado este cap.Besos wapa!**

**.:UchihäIreth:.**


	3. Cap3:El nuevo poder de Sakura y la parti...

**Cap.3: El nuevo poder de Sakura y la partida**

Avanzaban sin descanso intentando atrapar cuanto antes al enemigo,cinco sombras se movían rapidamente entre las hojas de los árboles.

Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba,Choji y Neji intentaban atrapar a los cuatro subordinados de Orochimaru que se habían llevado a Sasuke.

Poco a poco fueron callendo...

Primero Choji...después Neji...Kiba...Shikamaru...no sabía nada de sus cuatro compañeros.

Estaba herido,pero no de gravedad,solo necesitaba descansar,había gastado muchisimo Chakra y casi no podía moverse,ese hombre era un verdadero genio,era muy fuerte...no había podido con él y se había llevado a Sasuke.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol curandose los golpes y recuperandose para después,continuar persiguiendo a ese hombre.

Mierda!Sasuke cuando te tenga delante mia te voy a matar!-dijo Naruto pegandole un golpe al suelo-¿por qué has tenido que irte con esa serpiente?¿solo para poder vencer a tu hermano...?-Naruto se hacía desde que partieron,las mismas preguntas pero nunca obtuvo la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.Le había hecho una promesa,a ella,y no iba a fracasar,llevaría a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha aunque muriera en el intento.Poco a poco notó como el Chakra volvía a su cuerpo

perfecto-se dijo a si mismo.

Sakura cada vez iba mejorando,ahora ya se sabía bastantes tecnicas gracias a Kakashi,y también,gracias a la ayuda de Lee había aprendido muchas tecnicas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sakura,Lee-dijo una voz desde lo alto de un árbol.Lee y Sakura dejaron el simulacro de batalla y votearon para mirar a Kakashi.

¿que quiere?-le preguntó Lee

lo siento Lee,pero a llegado la hora de enseñarle a Sakura la tecnica-le dijo

ya?-preguntó Lee

si,teneis que salir cuanto antes de Konoha para ir en busca de Naruto y los demás y cuando los hallais reunido,id detrás de Sasuke-dijo Kakashi bajando de un salto y colocandose delante de los dos jovenes

perdona Kakashi-sensei,pero¿de que tecnica estas hablando?-preguntó Sakura

una muy poderosa,es parecida a mi Sharingan y se llama "Shakren"-dijo Kakashi dejando a Sakura algo asombrada

¿Sha...Shakren?-dijo

asi es,creo que vas a ser la unica capaz de conseguir dominar esa tecnica,muchos que la poseian no han podido controlarla porque requiere el dominio del Charka,el Chakra es fundamental en esta tecnica y tu eres la que mejor lo controla.Mira te explicaré...

Al cabo de 1 h.Sakura practicaba con ganas la tecnica,esta consistia en ampliar el poder del ojos,tenía algunas aplicaciones parecidas al Sharingan,como la copia de tecnicas y demás,pero esta podía ver a metros y metros de distancia,en la oscuridad y otras muchas cosas mas.Era sin duda la mejor tecnica que Sakura había conocido.Poco a poco fue dominandola casi a la perfección,entrenaba dias y noches,hasta que una mañana...

Sakura,Lee,es el día,ayer recibimos un mensaje de una patrulla de Jounins que habían sido atacados por cuatro jovenes,cargaban un barril con ellos.Eran los subordinados de Orochimaru,estan ganando muchisimo terreno y debeis de daros prisa.

Si!-dijeron Sakura y Lee

bien,os espero a la salida de la aldea dentro de 30 m.¡Id!-dijo Kakashi y ambos jovenes desapareciron y fueron camino a sus casa para prepararse las herramientas y demás utensilios.

por fin,por fin podré demostrarles a Naruto y Sasuke-kun que no soy tan debil,por fin sabran quién es Haruno Sakura-se decía Sakura mientras corria en dirección a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la salida de la aldea se encontraban Kakashi y Gay.

Gay...-dijo Kakashi

ummm?-le contesto Gay a modo de respuesta

tu que opinas?-le pregunto

opinar?bueno,yo creo que tienen muchas oportunidades de salir juntos,al fin y al cabo Lee es mi mejor subordinado y esta aprendiendo todas mis habilidades...

esto...me referia a la misión que tienen pendiente Lee y Sakura-dijo Kakashi mirando a Gay

amm,de eso,nose...es complicado,segun como les vallan las cosas,aunque creo que tienen oportunidades de conseguirlo-dijo Gay

yo también creo eso-dijo Kakashi mirando al cielo

Kakashi¿como sabías que ella era la indicada y la que había heredado esa tecnica?-le pregunto Gay imitando a su "enemigo" y mirando al cielo

no lo se,intuición se podría decir-dijo Kakashi,pero se callo al notar como dos personas se colocaban cerca de ellos,bajo la mirada para observar a Lee y Sakura,esta llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro,Kakashi se alegro ya que hacía mucho que no veía así de contenta a Sakura

bien chicos,a llegado la hora,espero que no nos falleis-dijo Kakashi

Lee,te doy permiso para que utilices cualquier tecnica,pero solo te pido una cosa...-dijo colocandole una mano en el hombro y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos-por favor,no utilices el Loto ni habrás ninguna de las puerta...podría volver a ponerte mal y tu pierna aún no esta recuperada del todo...-decía el Jounin

Gay-sensei,no se preocupe,tendré en cuenta sus palabras,Kakashi-sensei,gracias por todo-dijo el chico mirando al ninja copia

lo mismo digo Kakashi,gracias por haberme enseñado tantisimo-dijo Sakura

tened cuidado-les dijo Kakashi

si!-dijeron los dos a la vez antes de caminar por el camino hacía la salida de Konoha.Poco a poco se fueron perdiendo en el horizonte sin mirar ni una sola vez hacía atrás.

buena suerte-susurro Kakashi.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lamento que el capitulo tenga que ser tan corto,pero no me da tiempo de mas.En el colegio me matan a examenes,trabajos y deberes y yo no doy para tanto.**

**Gracias:**

**-tsubasa89:La pareja ya se sabrás mas adelante,me alegra que te guste el fic¡¡Muxos besos!**

**-Saku Kitsune:Espero que te haya gustado es cap,siento que sea tan corto,pero no me da mas tiempo.La parejas tendrás que esperar,pero tranquila que poco a poco se irán viendo.Besos!**

**Recuerden dejar sus**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.:Uchihä Ireth:.**


	4. Aclaraciones

**Hola!bueno pues voy a aclarar unas cosillas sobre el fic por si alguien no se a aclarado aún.**

**1º/El fic se realiza en el tiempo en que Naruto se va con Shikamaru y los demas a buscar a Sasuke.**

**2º/¿Por qué Sakura se va junto a Lee?-Pues porque no me gusto eso de que Sakura se quedara de brazos cruzados en la aldea.**

**3º/La nueva tecnica de Sakura es invencción mia,me gusta la idea de que los tres amigos tengan cada uno su propia tecnica.**

**4º/En cuanto a lo de las parejas...iré aclarandolo,por ejemplo,en el proxima cap veremos la pareja de Naruto...y despues ya irán Neji,Lee tendrá un fracaso amoroso pero encontrará a su pareja y en cuanto a las que me han pedido la pareja SasuxSaku tendrán que esperarse bastante para que halla algo entre estos dos.**

**Mejor me callo ya si nos os contaré todo el fic :P.**

**Bueno,creo que ya lo tengo mas o menos aclarado todo,cualquier duda enviadme un review y yo encantada os la resolveré.**

**Espero actualizar durante esta semana o al finde que viene.**

**Muxos besos!**

**oOUchihaIrethOo**


End file.
